Happy Halloween 2015
by VixD
Summary: Lovino convinces Emma to buy one another's costumes for Halloween, finding something appealing he wants her to wear. Little does he know, tricks always comes with the treat. RomaBel. Commission for a friend. Happy Halloween!


"Costume hunting?" Lovino questioned as he was cooking lunch for him and Emma.

The blonde nodded holding a PartyCrazy magazine on the costume section. It was a bit early in the autumn season to be searching for costumes now. Hell, they haven't even started decorating yet for the season. They celebrated it with the other nations and usually did a theme with Antonio and Emma's elder brother, Abel. Though lately, it seems since Emma and Lovino had gotten together she has been hinting on doing more things together. Not that he didn't mind, but he wasn't that used to it.

The Italian chuckled as he looked back to his cooking as he was frying some shrimps he picked up, with his usual Italian flag colored apron. "You got an idea for a theme or did the Toni influence this on you?" He would call him 'tomato bastard' or 'prick face' but he never liked cussing in front of Emma.

She puffed her cheeks at his chuckle. "It's October now, so I think it's the perfect time to go hunting while all the good outfits are still on the racks." The Belgian started thwacking Lovino's arm, he just laughed at her as she pouted.

"I get it, I get it." He stirred the shrimp and reached for some sauce to mix it with. "You usually aren't that persistent with this. That's Toni's job."

Emma grew silent pressing the top of the magazine to her lips, she leaned against the counter beside Lovino thinking. The two have been together only a few months since July, so they are still nervous asking each other things. Though Lovino noticed the silent treatment as he plated the shrimp up. Turning off the stove, he stood in front of her leaning his hands on the counter either side of her waist. The two gazed into each other's eyes, Lovino shook his head with a smile cheeks turning a bit pink. He was growing more confident around her but just being in her gaze was enough to make his face grow warm.

"Alright, I give. I'll take a look." Lovi backed up to plate the food as Emma jumped in excitement. She absolutely loved costume searching.

She hugged the Italian from behind surprising him a bit to near dropping the pan. "What theme should we do this year?"

Lovino removed his apron chucking it onto the counter by the sink and took the plate to the table with Emma. They sat down as she picked one blowing on it to cool it off, Lovino slid the magazine to himself looking over what they had while Emma thought on his question. The selections seemed more towards heroes, pirates, and most of all food. Food costumes seemed to be a big hit, why, Lovino could care less.

"Oh, let's do that theme!" Her finger pointed at the list of food costumes. Of course.

"You sure?" Lovino asked sheepishly, he honestly didn't want to do them but saying no to Emma was hard.

She nodded with that cute smile of hers. "Yeah, Antonio would love to and I can talk my brother into it just fine."

They _did_ looked more appealing than the heroes with tights and all. Lovino opened to the page the said outfits were and first he found ones for infants and toddlers.

"Aww, how cute." Cooed Emma.

Lovino found the cocoon's a bit off. Candy corn, carrot, chili pepper, and banana. The toddlers had banana, apple, strawberry- actually the toddlers didn't look too bad.

The sound of a phone ringing got the couple's attention. "I'll get it." Emma offered getting up and jogging to the living room where the phone was. Lovino continued to the next page, his eyes nearly bugged out.

"Are these seriously the women's costumes?!"

"What?" Emma called, Lovino instantly called back.

"Nothing! The pages got sticky is all!" Lovino has seen that women's costumes can be a bit revealing or counted as 'sexy'. The thought of Emma is any of these, his face grew hot. Maybe the beer mug, no too German related. The diet coke could be an insult making her think she needs to lose weight. The fries made him think of America's fast foods, but the wine could work.

The Italian smiled. "Wine, that seems pretty…" But then he noticed the 'sold out for the season' under the price. "Damn. That would've been perfect." He pouted and looked over anything else.

But there- he had found it. A Hershey kiss outfit; short skirt, smooth corset, even a cute little hat to match. "Perfect.." His face beamed, Emma would be adorable in this, then his lips set a frown. "How can I get her to wear it?"

Lovino felt like a creep to just plain ask her to wear something like this. Hell, he felt creepy just imagining her in this. But, he assured himself she did the same with him, women do that all the time with their fantasies.

"...Wait, if.. yea." Lovino grinned childishly. "That might work."

"What might work?"

"Gah!" Lovino jumped not noticing Emma until she stood right by him. "H-H-How long were you there, bella?" His eyes shot to the open mag, he slammed it shut.

"What? Did you find something?" Emma asked reaching for it, only for Lovino to hold it out of her reach. "Aww, show me, Lovino!" She whined jumping.

"Nooo," He teased with a smile as he wandered across the kitchen. She continued to jump for it until he shoved it down his back trousers under the belt.

Emma crossed her arms raising a brow at the man. "I'll just get it later on, you know I will. Just tell me."

Damn, she was pulling that cute look. Lovino can't break, he must be strong.

"...Iwasthinkingwebuyeachotheracostumetowearonourfavoritefoods!"

Weak man.

Emma blinked trying to space out the words he had just spat out to her. Once it all came to her, her face broke out in a hug smile. "Ohh, that's a great idea!" She hugged his waist, he moved the magazine knowing she'd try to take a grab for it.

"There's one rule!"

"Rule?" She questioned looking up at him.

His arms came around her holding her close, his worry a bit ago had all but cooled down. "No matter what we pick, we have to wear it. Si?"

With a tilt of her head, the smile returned though it looked coy. "Oui, that seems interesting." She leaned in with a soft kiss to his lips.

Yes! Lovino in the win!

* * *

The two brothers were currently searching for said outfit that Lovino had spotted in the magazine. Feliciano saw the stares Lovino was getting as he dug through the racks of female costumes. Feliciano didn't mind, but knew Lovino wouldn't as he might start a scene yelling or demand he do it.

"I still don't see it, fratello. Are you sure they had it?" The younger Italian brother asked poking out of the racks of costumes.

Lovino looked over sending a glare. "What are you- Don't search like that, you pervert!" He hissed.

"Oh.." He waddled out trying not to knock any off to the floor. "I've seen a lot, but nothing you saw. What was it again?"

Lovino groaned and took the page from his back pocket, shoving it in his brother's face. "This one! The chocolate one, the one I circled. Not hard to lose."

Feli shook his head, "I didn't see this outfit anywhere, Lovino."

"Damn. Might have to ask someone if it's in the back." He took another look at the racks pulling anything with a skirt or silver.

Feli tapped his chin with his knuckle watching. "Why not use some other outfit, Emma would look cute in anything. You say it all the time."

"Si, she is." He agreed finding a dress he mistook it for. "But this is perfect."

"Because it's highly revealing?"

Lovino glared with a red face barking, "No! I have other reasons as to why, idiota!" He wasn't a complete creep to his reasons.

"Then what else?" He sheepishly asked.

Lovino sighed, "What is Emma's favorite treat? Chocolate. What's the costume based off of?"

"Ohh Chocolate! That is perfect Lovino!" Feli cheered clapping his hands at his brother's thoughts. He paused, "But does it have to be sexy?"

"..Well, no. But does that matter? Emma's picking something out I have to wear, seems fair." Lovino paused and yanked out an outfit, it was the one he was searching for. "Aha! Plus, we agreed that we have to wear it, no matter what it is."

Feli gave a concerned look. "But..umm.." His hands squeezed one another at a thought that had bothered him. "What if.. if-"

"What are you sputtering about? What if what?" Lovino questioned impatiently passing him to the front counter to purchase the outfit.

"What if Abel sees his sister in that?" Lovino stood rigid, Feli turned finding his stiff figure. "..Fratello?"

"Fuck."

* * *

"It was a deal, huh?" Questioned the tall spiky blond brother.

"Yup!" Chirped the younger sister as she browsed the site. Lovino rushed out to get the outfit just as Feliciano came for a surprise visit, dragging the poor confused brother with him.

The elder brother, Abel Hendrix, called his little sister no more than an hour ago. Emma asked him if he'd visit to help her find a costume. Though he assumed it was for her, but when arrived she explained how it changed after the phone conversation, much to his dislike. Lovino find something for her to wear? Abel didn't like that idea. Emma sat at the table out on the porch while the weather wasn't too cold today to enjoy the fresh air, also in case Abel would light up not wanting the house to smell of smoke.

"No matter what?"

"Hm-hmm. How about this?" She asked pointing at the screen.

He leaned over her shoulder standing behind her seeing the outfit, a candy cane. With a set frown he sat up straight getting his lighter to light his smoking pipe. "Wrong holiday."

"Alright, what about this?" She pointed to another.

Abel glanced and sucked on his pipe before blowing smoke in the other direction of his sister. He chuckled at the turkey one, which gave Emma a hint that wasn't a good one either and continued on. "What exactly are you looking for specifically?"

"I don't know honestly. We agreed on food, but with Lovino it's hard to find something he'd like." She sighed going to the next page.

"Do you have to like it?" He asked crossing his arms holding the pipe.

"Not exactly," She answered turning to him as the page loaded. "at least we didn't agree to like it. But all I know is we have to wear it no matter what it is."

Abel wasn't too keen on this agreement, but couldn't express that out to her without a possible argument. But it sounded like it was a way to get her to wear whatever Lovino wanted her to. He was sure he wouldn't make her dress like a stripper or such, he may be ignorant but he wasn't a complete idiot… well-

"Oh, this would be perfect!" She exclaimed bringing Abel from his thoughts to see a pizza costume.

"He does like pizza." Abel humorously commented.

Abel smoked on his pipe in thought watching his sister go through the shipping and payment process. With an idea, he hummed obviously for her to hear and then scoffed. Gaining her attention, she turned. "Hm? What is it?"

"Oh, nothing." He waved off and turned away only to cough a fake chuckle.

This made Emma stand out of curiosity. "Come on, tell me!" She whined cutely at him with that curled smile.

"Well," He exhaled smoke before turning to her seeing a slight disapproval of his smoking habits. "What if this was made more interesting?"

Emma tilted her head putting a finger to her chin, "Interesting? It's not interesting enough?"

"Isn't it a bit over done, getting something for someone to wear. What if last minute, you wear what you initially got each other to wear? You don't know what what he got you, and vise versa."

Emma cupped her chin thinking on it, her brother's words were true. He giggled and beamed up at him, "I like it! Let's do that!"

Abel watched as his sister finished the order, a slight grin on his face. He was good when it came to changing people's minds. "Get the cheapest shipping." He added.

* * *

Halloween day arrived and the usual huge celebration Alfred F. Jones held was going big! With the help of Matthew Williams, his brother, on announcing the costume contest. Alfred would be fine doing so, but was always busying himself on his little yearly bet with Arthur Kirkland on who could scare who the worst.

People from around the world joined the party with different themes and ideas for each group of family or friends. Matthew stood at the stage with his costume of a undead lumberjack with what his bear, Kumajiro, had was a fake axe on it's neck with fake blood oozing.

"So far we've seen our contestants for each theme. We have a surprise entry, from Emma Hendrix and Lovino Vargas!" Announced the Canadian as lights shined on the couple.

Although one was happy in her overdone large pizza outfit, arms stuck instead but her smile showed content. The other though pouted with red hot cheeks tugging the skirt down now and again but trying to keep both ends covered. Some people cheered while others laughed earning a hard glare from the Italian.

"This is stupid. This is stupid!" He growled wishing to punch every person who even dared to snickered.

"This is fun, Lovi!" She whispered bouncing in excitement as Matthew continued with announcing the winners.

If Lovino hadn't known they were _mysteriously_ entered into this dumb contest, he wouldn't have agreed with Emma's last minute challenge.

"No this is the most embarrassing, humiliating, condescending-"

"Emma Hendrix and Lovino Vargas!" Called Matthew as the audience applauded softly.

"Whahuh?" Lovino looked over in shock as the spotlight returned to them. Emma jumped in excitement.

"For most entertaining costumes!" A small trophy was handed to the two, which Lovino took from the small bear as Emma's hands were unable to. Lovino looked at it, which had a laughing mask and inscribed reading, 'silliest costume'.

Lovino sent a red faced death glare to the brothers as Alfred joined Matthew on stage. Matthew glanced and gave a sheepish shrug, nodding that Alfred was responsible for the trophies.

In the crowd, Antonio and Abel watched from a good distance. "So, how did they get entered?" Toni asked dressed as a tomato.

Abel in his corn outfit, glanced to him then back at the couple as Lovino restrained himself from pelting the trophy at the American. He shrugged, "It's a Halloween mystery."

* * *

 **This was a commission for my friend Maya. It took a while and sorry if it sucks, haven't written hetalia in a while and new to BelRoma pairing, as we do the male couple. But I drew Emma as she was easier with her official design. Happy Halloween!**


End file.
